spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mongolian Beef
Tuong Lu Kim tells you to get rid of the Mongolians by beating up their kids in the Tower of Peace. Summary Tuong Lu Kim has been conquered by Mongolians. They force him to serve Mongolian beef, which smells like Lionel Richie's asshole. Beat up all the Mongolians so they will leave Mr. Kim alone. Walkthrough After talking to Tuong Lu Kim, you go to the Tower of Peace. Ascend the tower, fighting the Mongolian kids you meet. After battling through the Mongolian kids, you reach the top floor and face the Mongolian horde. After defeating the Mongolian Horde, you rush back down the tower and speak with Mr. Kim to finish the quest. He rewards you with a friend request and a summon item. First Level As you enter the Tower, a Mongolian Kid says something in Mongolian and hits a gong. The stairs up to the next level are pulled upwards like a drawbridge, and a battle begins. Enemies consist of one Torguud (Melee) and two Khorchins, (Ranged). To see the list of stats and attacks these enemies will use, see Mongolian Kids. Once the battle is over, shoot the target on the rope with your Shoot tool to lower the stairs and proceed to the next level. Second Level As you come up the stairs, you will see a gong sitting directly in front of you. Hitting this, or ignoring it and continuing to the right will cause enemies to burst from the walls and attack. Enemies consist of two Torguuds, though they are dressed differently, they have the same stats. Once you defeat them, you will receive the Mongolian Bow. If you walk to the far right onto the balcony, you will see a Chinpokomon hanging down above you. Use the Shoot tool to knock it down and collect it. Look to your right and you'll see the Mongolian kids left holes in the wall when they burst through. Enter the one on the right and walk to the right. Collect the Mongolian Treasure Key when prompted. Exit the wall and enter the hole on the left. Walk to the left, and you should find yourself behind the locked red chest. The key will unlock the chest, which contains a Mongorian Beard, and a Flaming Sword Patch (3). After collecting the treasure and looting the bodies, go up the stairs to continue to the next level. Third Level The stairs upwards are blocked by a door puzzle. If you move to the right, a Mongolian kid will break through the wall and attack. Enemies consist of one Torguud, and two Khorchins. Once they are defeated, enter the hole the kid left and you will find yourself on the right balcony. Above you dangles a piece of the door puzzle. Knock it down with the Shoot tool and collect it. Return to the central area of the level and place it on the left side of the door puzzles so the dragon is complete. Hit both dragons on either side of the door one after the other and the door will open. Make sure you've remembered to loot the bodies before going up the stairs. Boss Level The Mongolian Horde Entering this level will immediately put you in battle with the boss. You are facing the Mongolian Horde. For the list of attacks and such click the hyperlink. A suggested strategy is simply to inflict as many damage-per-turn debuffs to them and wait them out. Because they are a singular enemy, (despite being composed of multiple people) applying debuffs is fairly easy. Be ready to block, or cure yourself of debuffs as most of this enemy's attacks will cause dangerous debuffs if they are not blocked. Leaving the Tower Once the Mongolian Horde has been defeated, pretty much every firework in the tower will spontaneously ignite. This will not harm you, but you are expected to leave now. A Torguud and a Khorchin will attempt to stop you leaving on Level 2, so remember to loot them before you go. Once you've left the tower, return to Mr. Kim for your prize - a Summon item, and a friend request. Category:Side Quests Category:South Park: The Stick of Truth Side Quests